


【蝙超】氪星人的阴谋！人类即将覆灭，蝙蝠侠能否拯救世界？

by Blacklabel5



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklabel5/pseuds/Blacklabel5
Summary: *微毒哈，大概算是半个末世背景？超人失去了地球人的信任。*一切内容均为虚构，切勿当真，生物知识停留在高中水平，有缺漏欢迎指正。*一切虚构，一切虚构，一切虚构！！！不适快点×
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Ivy Pepper & Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【蝙超】氪星人的阴谋！人类即将覆灭，蝙蝠侠能否拯救世界？

布鲁斯发觉今年医院就医的人数相较以往暴增，似乎是有人做了手脚，可总是查不到头绪。万万没想到，第一个来找他的人竟然是毒藤女Ivy。

她并没有往日的神采，身边也没有那些“杰克的藤蔓”。

“布鲁斯，我需要你的帮助。”

“哈莉快要死了，请你救救她！”

“发生了什么？”蝙蝠侠开始观察毒藤女，莫非这是什么新把戏？

“她感染了一种新型病毒，我身边的‘伙伴’告诉我，他们的身体最近有了一些小变化，但我没想到会是这样。”Ivy痛苦地掩住面部，十分懊悔的样子。

“你接触到的其他人呢？”

“Selina最近也不太好。”

难怪最近哥谭少见她的身影。

“你说你的‘伙伴’告诉你，这么说这种病毒是通过植物传播？”

“是的。我知道你在想什么蝙蝠侠，通过植物传播的致命病毒，而我又恰巧对细菌病毒免疫，但是相信我，这次真的不是我做的——也不是末日军团中的任何一个人，事实上我担心他们都已经被感染了。”

“现在有谁知道这件事？”

“我，你，或许还有这洞里藏着的其他人。”

布鲁斯打开了面罩的生物防护装置。

“我带来了Dolly，检测病毒的时候不要伤害她。”Ivy拿出一株郁金香。

“我还需要从你身上取一些血液样本。”布鲁斯站在远处，一个小机器人带着取样针靠近毒藤女。

“哈莉的肺功能出现了严重的问题，其他器官也有衰竭的迹象。”

“你知道这件事多久了？”

“三个月。我并不知道……”

“好了Ivy，我不得不问你，人类和植物的基因相差太多，怎么会突然出现一种可以由植物向人类传播的病毒？你确定没有别的要告诉我的吗？”

“蝙蝠侠，我会用哈莉的生命跟你开玩笑吗？你自己看看吧！”毒藤女扔出一个显示屏，哈莉躺在病床上，插着呼吸机，电视上播报着今天的新闻。

“如果那是真的……”

“那确实是真的。”超人从阴影处走出来，打断了蝙蝠侠的质问。

“目前的感染人数……不可估量。”如天空般明澈的蓝眼睛黯淡了。

“你早就知道了？！”

“是的。一个月前我发现似乎有什么病原体在哥谭传播，但是人们的症状只是轻微的感冒，我联系了哥谭市政府，他们说那只是冬季流行性感冒。”显然超人对刚才蝙蝠侠质问的语气感到不满。

“虽然这句话由我来说有点不合适，但我想现在不是你们吵架的时候。”毒藤女扶额，“如果你们需要我的帮助，我就在这儿。”

“公众需要知道这件事。”超人率先发话。

“不。”

“不。”

蝙蝠侠和毒藤女同时否决了。

“目前我们对病毒并不了解，散布消息会引起怎样的恐慌？那些愚蠢的人类恐怕会杀死身边所有的植物！”Ivy的脸变成了深绿色。

“我分析了末日军团破解的基因序列，这种病毒突变得太快，每当新药物制成，它就‘进化’了，似乎被人编程控制了一般。”蝙蝠侠复议，“我们应该先联系政府，这种研究光靠联盟远远不够。”

“在爆发前防止更多的传播不正是我们应该做的吗？”超人坚持，并用蓝色眼睛对蝙蝠侠发起攻势。

“好吧好吧，我相信你的判断。”蝙蝠侠在毒藤女反驳超人之前妥协了，“但是不要公布有关传染源的信息。”

既然大家都做出了让步，毒藤女自然也无话可说。

“那么我先回孤独堡垒研究分析病毒。”氪星人自然不会受到地球病毒的困扰，甚至不需要毒藤女带来的样本——他可以亲自采集更多。

纵使在媒体行业从业多年，克拉克也未料到自己的这个决定将会带来怎样的“灾难性后果”。

新型病毒的消息一出，民众并没有像预计的那样陷入恐慌，最早披露的新闻既没有说明传染源，症状描述又仅仅是普通流感症状，政府也仅仅是倡议减少出行聚会——经历过无数“大风大浪”的哥谭民众才不会在意这种程度的警告。

然而无数独立调查记者却忍不住探究这个谜题，第二天，一条匿名发布的“毒藤女电话录音揭秘！小丑女病危，末日军团被感染，超人一个月前已知情！”瞬间引爆了社交媒体。

毒藤女的电子设备被窃听，那天的对话被人剪辑后放出，病毒通过植物传播的关键信息没有被披露，但“小丑女病危，毒藤女求救蝙蝠侠，超人隐瞒疫情一个月”这些信息已经牢牢吸引住了公众的视线，一时间舆论哗然。

不少人在社交媒体上表示，末日军团终于遭到了应有的报应，哥谭人民应当好好庆祝；也有人猜测这或许是正义联盟针对末日军团研发的新型武器；还有人做出了阴谋论的猜想——莱克斯卢瑟集团旗下的报社大肆宣扬这样一种观点——氪星人在骗取地球人的信任之后终于露出了真面目，他的目的就是要清除人类，复兴氪星。

当然，不是所有人都容易被“操控”，多数民众对此次事件仍持观望态度，继续着自己的日常生活。

疫情爆发比想象中来得快，原本就超负荷运作的医院现在彻底陷入瘫痪——医护人员被感染的情况更加普遍，他们并不知道先前就医的人们有相当一部分是新型病毒的携带者。

植物传播的后果是可怕的，蜜蜂在其中起到了绝佳的功劳，病毒通过花粉在植物间传播，路边的花草树木，阳台上的花朵，每天入口的水果蔬菜——人类已经可无处逃。

当冠状病毒出现的时候，人们站在制高点谴责吃蝙蝠的人；当猪流感禽流感出现的时候，素食主义者站在制高点谴责肉食者；然而当由植物传播的病毒出现，人们又该去谴责谁呢？让一小部分人承担整个群体的错误，换取多数人的心安理得，这是人类社会运行的秘密——没有人愿意承认自己的错误，归因少数群体并加以宣泄总是应对心理危机的不二法门，人类当然看不到问题所在——人类在地球上无限制地扩张、繁殖，将地球上原有的生态环境破坏殆尽，然而离开了地球又无法生存——这种和病毒惊人的相似难道不令人恐惧吗？

恐惧是恶意的来源，从前的靶子——末日军团倒下了，只要竖起一个新的靶子，一切对自身错误的恐惧便能化作仇恨的酸水，喷向崭新的目标——外星人。

是的，没有什么能比阴谋论更得人心，没有什么能比一个虚伪外星人的阴谋更能解释得通。

随着疫情的加剧，死亡人数剧增，束手无策的人类科研团队始终无法研究出解决方案，万般无奈之下，传染源是植物的消息被公布——公布后的五分钟，各大电商平台的防护用品被抢购一空，值得注意的是，链锯和各种除草剂也立马断货。

“蝙蝠侠在做什么？正义联盟在做什么？”官媒平台将这个问句放上了头条，各大媒体纷纷转发，一时间正义联盟和超级英雄们被报道为“外星人的帮凶”，针对超人展开调查的呼声愈发高涨。

“布鲁斯，你还好吗？”克拉克通过视频看到了乌青的眼眶和灰色的胡茬，尽管舆情爆炸出乎意料，但误解和污名他早已习惯了。

“你那边有什么进展吗？”有些恍惚的布鲁斯喝下第五杯咖啡，“政府那边的科研团队毫无头绪。”

“氪星曾经出现过类似的‘病毒’，并且成功找到了抗体。但是传播这种‘解药’的方式可能有些危险布鲁斯，你能相信我吗？”即使是在屏幕中，克拉克的眼睛依旧纯净如南极的冰芯。

“说来听听。”

“这种‘解药’搭载在病原体上，可以跟随病毒的变异而变化，并且可以随着病毒一起传播，控制住病毒大概需要一周的时间——这是数据库中的资料，不知道在人类身上会有怎样的变化。”

“嗯……智能疫苗。”

“可以这么理解，布鲁斯。我这里研制出了一小批‘解药’，植物实验的效果很好。”

“如果植物疗效很好的话，那么‘治愈’后的植物也可以解救人类吗？”

“理论上是这样，但是‘解药’只是把病毒数量控制在不影响机体功能的水平，‘治愈’后的植物内恐怕没有足够的剂量，不过通过授粉‘治愈’其他被感染的植物是没有问题的。”

“所以你现在需要获得许可进行动物实验？”

“不，布鲁斯。”克拉克眉头紧锁，“我们没有时间走FDA那一套流程了。”

“我知道现在联盟面对很大的压力，作为主席我在这段时间却什么也做不了。这是我唯一能做的了，你看看这个吧。”

克拉克发来了孤独堡垒模拟的疾病发展曲线，随着时间的推移，疫情爆发呈指数级增长——人类现有的手段无法遏制其发展。

“我不想让你为难，”克拉克当然能看得出凝重背后的为难，“感染病毒后发病的症状是随机的，有些会像哈莉一样器官衰竭，有些则像是轻微感冒，人体自身的免疫系统就足矣应对并产生‘智能抗体’，终身不再感。”

“物竞天择……”

“……适者生存。没错，布鲁斯，恐怕是这样的。”

“我不会让这种事发生的。”紧攥的拳头砸在蝙蝠洞的桌子上。

“我也不想，所以，你愿意相信我吗？”

“不管他信不信，我信。”毒藤女不知道何时走了进来。

“先在哈莉身上实验吧，还有我的朋友们。”

“我需要一点时间思考。”

“你的确需要一点时间，不过不是用来思考，你需要睡眠。”超人关切的语气被蝙蝠洞内优质的音响设备还原得分毫毕现。

“现在不是……”布鲁斯还没说完就被打断了。

“Ivy，或许你能帮我这个忙，我现在就去哈莉的病房。”

下一秒，布鲁斯就被催眠了，在失去意识之前他还在后悔自己摘下了防护面具。

一切都如计划发展，氪星的“解药”很快治愈了哈莉，虽然器官衰竭的并发症还需要一段时间修养，但在氪星医疗舱的帮助下，哈莉的身体状况也一步步好转。

两周过去，超市里的果蔬被拉到焚化厂焚烧，城市周边农田里的作物也被政府以低价强制收购，由机器收割销毁，超人迫于压力接受调查，哥谭和大都会原本浅蓝的天空蒙上了灰色的翳。

“疫情蔓延至全国，正义联盟调查毫无进展，韦恩集团带领科研团队带领解药研发，半数患者痊愈，关键时刻谁能拯救全国人民？”

“你知道这是最好的解决办法，布鲁斯，这对于我来说不算什么。”克拉克盯着电视屏幕，看着上面醒目的“conspiracy ”，绵密的针刺感不可抑制地压迫在心脏，习惯于误解与污名并不代表着麻木。

“人类能够解决的危机我不应当去插手。”

“但该死的那是你的研究成果！”一向克制的蝙蝠侠此刻终于爆发了，“你越来越不像一个人了，克拉克。”

垂在额前的卷发受惊似的跳动，“你这是什么意思，布鲁斯？”

“你……你的理性和博爱更像是……”

“上帝吗？我来自堪萨斯，我明白你的意思。”氪星人长舒一口气。

“我本来就不是人类，但人类就是我的族人。你也怀疑过我布鲁斯，我相信那枚戒指现在就在你腰带的铅盒里对吗？”

“但是……”布鲁斯还想再说什么，却被柔软甜美的唇瓣封缄，带着苹果派香气的吻暂时舒缓了紧绷的神经。

“控制情绪也是一种能力，这一点你比我强得多。”蔚蓝的双眼宛如大海，深不可测，“面对恶意，心痛是正常的反应，但不要让这种情绪伤害到自己，这不正是你教给我的吗？”

“你有些不同了，我现在还说不出这种感觉是好是坏。”带着黑色手套的手指按在鲜红饱满的唇珠上，焦糖色与宝蓝色交汇良久。

“你也是布鲁斯，我们都在变化，就像病毒一样。”克拉克用手碰了碰黑色腰带上的小盒子，“但有些东西永远不会变。”

“但愿。”

第二天，正义联盟召开了新闻发布会，蝙蝠侠在发布会上公布了和韦恩集团合作研制解药的最新成果，并将前些日子泄露出的“毒藤女电话录音”中有关超人知情的部分完整披露出来，但这也无法完全平复公众的质疑——比如为什么要等到半个月后才公布录音，录音的真实性，哥谭政府是否真的知情而不作为，一时间舆论再次被引爆。

风向再一次转变了，哥谭政府的信誉崩塌，人们纷纷指责政府忽略超人的警告，把异常病原体当作普通的流感，仿佛昨日转发的“氪星阴谋”是发生在平行宇宙的一场梦。

人们相信他们想要相信的，但他们永远不敢面对真相，赤裸裸的真相。

两周后，“解药”的配制方法被韦恩集团无偿赠送给哥谭市政府，于此同时，韦恩集团旗下的制药工厂全力生产解药，以成本价销往全国。

万万没想到，此时的哥谭市政府拿着解药搞起了招标，不出意料，这一单生意被大都会的莱克斯集团拿下了，莱克斯集团次日宣布将免费为新型病毒患者提供解药。

消息一出，风向又变了。

韦恩集团和其资助的正义联盟——尤其是超人再一次被推向风口浪尖，“氪星阴谋论”再次席卷社交媒体。

没有人会在意联邦政府到底做了些什么——即便有少数的质疑声，也被淹没在外星人阴谋的喧嚣之中。

终于，又过了一周，联邦政府宣布将资助所有生产解药的制药企业，向全国提供免费解药，这一举动立即获得了全国的一片欢呼声，莱克斯集团自然地成为了最大的被补贴对象。

Something is happening. 

所有的神都有祂的使者，在这个世界也不例外。

三个月后，疫情结束了，尽管病毒得到了控制，它带来的并发症却是解药也无能为力的。六十万条生命从地球上消失了，大多是年迈体弱的老人或是本身就有严重慢性病的被感染者——当然在疫情爆发期间因为医院被占用而无法被确诊的人是不在其列的。

更不要说这期间被破坏烧毁的农田和森林。

“让人类停下脚步似乎是不可能的，”克拉克叹气，“自然的报复只会越来越猛烈，行星总有一天会被榨干。”

“这是地球不是氪星，”布鲁斯揉了揉蓬乱的小卷毛，“我们不会让那种悲剧重演的。”

“我们真的能做到吗？”克拉克在布鲁斯的怀中抬起头。

“我不知道，但我们总应该怀着希望——这不是你教给我的吗？”布鲁斯趁着克拉克思索发愣的时候在白嫩的脸蛋上偷了一个吻，他看起来还是那么年轻，像是出生的超新星。

灰色胡茬刺着皮肤，痒痒的，引出了克拉克低沉悦耳的笑声。

“啊——没错，瞧瞧我们，越来越像彼此了。”克拉克的小手不安分地滑了下去。

没有什么能比一场酣畅淋漓的性爱更能疏解长时间的压力了。

在灵魂被抛入太空的瞬间，Kal望着床上紧紧拥抱的两个人。

“你下不了的决心就由我来。”

“我绝不会让氪星的悲剧重演。”

Kal-El撒了一个小小的谎，“解药”的基因还藏着其他秘密，不过在这次变异发生之前，他还有很多时间去说服他的爱人。

END


End file.
